


I Remember

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Kudos: 3





	I Remember

Prologue

"Why do they keep ignoring us? And what the heck are they doing in there?" Foop asked, agitated as he held his baba in his hand. He had come over for a play-date with her god kids, and this hadn't been the first time either. Sounds of sneaking could be heard as the two of them wished not to be disturbed the first wish in a while. Which was becoming less, and less frequent. Both of the magical toddlers were furious.

"I don't know, but they promised!" Poof yelled.

Wanda sighed, and turned towards her husband. "Cosmo would you take Foop home? And Poof to Mama Cosma's house?"

"Wait what?" They both shouted.

"I just got here." Foop complained, "Why would I want to go home? They promised they would play with us. And Chloe was going to help me prepare for evil summer camp." Wanda paid them no mind.

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Just do it." Wanda told him sternly. And raised her wand, Cosmo disappeared with the toddlers. She sighed the two of them had become so inlet in their desires for each other. For weeks now she had been holding off. Hoping that maybe a last wish would come up, but the two of them had matured. Edging off her impending retirement which she was desperately fighting against. Grabbing the papers that she had redone over a thousand times in her she poofed herself towards the Godparenting center. And floated inwards towards the secretary who stood their looking over a laptop screen. She looked up after notching Wanda enter the building.

"Come on! What did Cosmo do now?"

"This has nothing to do with Cosmo." She informed her, and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Godkids?"

"It's not about my god kids-"

"Another rule that needs to be answered."

"No."

"Does this need-"

"I don't' need Jorgen! This isn't about the Fairy Versary. I have two godkid release forms that need to be notarized, and I need to start the process for retirement." Wanda blurted out. How many times had she been through this routine? Izzy was the secretary's name who only looked at her in terror. Six months into having Chloe as a godkid, and bertram they had spent so many times coming here. It was like a second home, heck Wanda probably knew this palace better than the employees here. Granted almost two centuries of coming here would do that to a person compared to a normal fairy. That would show up probably a dozen times to how fast fairies go through god kids.

"You can't be serious? Wanda! I've got a date planned on their Fairy Versary with my lover. You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking." Wanda snapped.

"No I'm not gonna do it." Izzy folded her arms, "I don't care if this gets me fired, Wadna. I'm not losing my date!" She puffed her cheeks, and poofed away closing the stand behind her. And Wanda mumbled underneath her breath. Even if they were friends she was stubborn, and her lover wasn't any better. Agitated, she raised her wand, and poofed over towards Jorgen. Maybe he would get this strain out.

After floating into his office Jorgen just sighed. "What did Cosmo do now?"

"Nothing." Wanda said annoyed. "I hav-"

"Godkis?"

"No."

"Rule?"

"No."  
"OOooh." Jorgen said with a smile. "It must be time for a Fairy Versery party-"

"NoooooO!" Wanda yelled in frustration and Jorgen paused at her. As she slammed down the papers onto his desk. "I have two godkid release forms right here. And I need to start the retirement process." She informed him, "This has nothing to do with my husband or them. They no longer require-"

"You can't be serious-" Jorgen lifted up the papers, and looked over them and a frown formed on his face. "Okay I stand corrected. But are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure. For example they barely make wishes anymore, and they were suppose to have a play-date with Poof, and Foop. Which they promised, and decided to….do stuff neither of them can known about. And as I stated once we move on from them, Cosmo and I are retiring."

"But Wanda! I have a date with Tooth Fairy I promised to take her!" Jorgen pleaded, "How about tow more weeks-"

"No! And that's final."

"Well then." Jorgen said folding his arms. "I won't file the paperwork. Now what will you do punny fairy." Wanda sighed.

"To the Fairy Council." Wanda sighed, "And I'm serious Cosmo, and I are done. They don't need us anymore."

"Ha as if!" Jorgen picked up his giant wand, and slammed it down. They reappeared inside the Fairy Court House where a trial was in session. The light blue robbed fairy turned his attention towards Wanda, and Jorgen. One on side was Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda on the other was H.P., and Sanderson. And everyone's eyes turned towards them including the jury with one consecutive sigh.

"What did Cosmo do this time?" The pink member of the council asked.

"Stop blaming Cosmo!" Wanda screamed, "This has nothing to do with Cosmo."

"Godkids?" Another member asked.

"No! It-"

"A loophole that needs to be fixed?" Another respond. Wanda was getting ticked with all of them. None of them leating her finish.

"No! It's-"

"Oh Fairy Versery? Man time flies." The fourt one responded.

Wanda scream, "Nooo! I have two god kid release forms I need norutaized, and to start the retirement process." Everyone in the room turned towards them.

"You can't be serious? Come on theri only-" Wanda slammed it down on the stand before the teal member could finish anything. Picking it up he flipped it open, and a frown formed benat his rob. "I stand corrected. You can't be serious? Come on can't we wait till the next...you're not going to let that happen are you?"

"You don't say?" Wanda said sarcastically.

"No their not." Another member poofed up the paperwork, and devoured into it. All four members looked at her. "You can't be...well then." The teal one sighed, and looked towards Jorgen. "Well all her paperwork is in order, and...I guess it's time. Jorgen you have no choice in the matter. Approved." The council member frowned, "Now I'm going to have to reschedule my plans."

"You can't be serious." Anti-Cosmo said. "You can't terminate-"

"You're getting ride of them already. I would've though they found a way to turn themselves into fairies by now." H.P. replied.

"Or worse." Anti-Cosmo siad. "Heck even immortality, but are you seriously going to let them go?"

"We have no choice." The council formed, "Well then get to it Jorgen." With that Jorgen was poofed out of the room, and the eyes turned towards Wanda. "No then for filling this files…."

Later

"Mom?" Poof asked annoyed. "So when are we going back to Timmy and...we're not going back are we?" The baby asked, and Wanda shook her head. As she poofed her clothes clean. And collapsed on her head, "So when do we have to?"

"Poof you don't have to turn in your rattle since you're still a baby." She informed him.

"Oh." Poof said, and floated over to his mother. "You gonna be okay?" Mama Cosma appeared, and attempted to tourtue Wanda, but to no avail. She was crushed, no more would she be in the grinder.

"If your going to come over at least make my tourtue session fun." Mama Cosma frowned.


End file.
